Karou's Love Story
by animeroxs603
Summary: This is my First OHSHC story. since The Host club went over seas with Haruhi, things get really interesting. An old friend of Haruhi is a new target For Karou. At first were enemy's Then become lovers. How will this turn Out for everyone. See this epic love story turns out to be.


Ouran host club: Karou's Lover

You've first become strangers

Then friends

Then lovers.

Love can bring two people from

Different worlds together to

Become one.

My name is Haruhi fujusaki I am studying over seas. Hard to believe the entire host club came with me especially my boyfriend Tamaki. Theres Mori, kyo, hikaru, and karou. Honey gotten a little taller and the twins havent changed a bit. Once I think about it nobody changed. I just hope they wont do anything stupid in the states. End prov.

Hikaru and karou were snooping around their new home until Karou had an idea. Karou said, " I'm going to explore outside, want to come hikaru?' Hikaru replied, " I want to spy on the boss and haruhi." Karou went out the door and head out to explore the outside world of their new home.

Karou was exploring the city and was amazed by the difference between here and home. Many people passed through trying to get to their destinations. He didn't realize that he wasn't watching where he was going. He bumped into someone and they both fell on the floor.

"Owww" they both said at the same time. They both looked up to see the person who knocked each other over. There was a small moment for the both of them. Where Karou's Golden brown eyes met a pretty hazel.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING BAKA," said the mysterious person.

Karous Prov

Wow. What a pretty shade of hazel. I was so Fascinated by them until I heard someone screaming at me. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING BAKA." I heard the persons or should I say her voice in anger. She had black Hair with blue highlights, and was wearing a graphic tee, Blue Capri's and sneakers. I said, " Hey you bumped into me. So I guess you should apologize." I heard her scoff. She's starting to piss me off. She replied, " I don't have time to waste with you, I running late" and she left. Who Does SHE THINK SHE IS! I saw something on the floor. I picked it up to look at it closely. It must have belonged to her. I'll keep it In my pocket until she realizes its gone. I was still had some anger so I stormed back home.

End prov

Mysterious girl prov

That Baka! Bumping into someone that's in a hurry. At least I still have my picture. I opened my album and saw the picture missing. He must have taken my picture. I started running and asking people questions to find out where he went. I need that picture it's the only thing I have left of her.

End Prov

Karou opened the door, went inside and slammed the door hard. Hikaru came to the front and saw Karou upset. Hikaru asked, " What happened Karou?" Karou replied, " some girl bumped into me and didn't apologized. She even called me names." Hikaru told him, " It's ok. That evil witch is gone." Haruhi came to the front and saw something coming from Karou's pocket.

Haruhi's Prov

"what's in your pocket Karou?" I asked him. Karou replied, " A picture from the witch that bumped into me. Why?" I took the picture from his pocket to have a closer look at the image. My eyes widened, This couldn't be.

End prov

There was a knock on the door. Hikaru opened the door and saw a girl. She stormed in yelling at Karou. She screamed, " HOW DARE YOU TAKE A PICTURE THAT'S REALLY PRECIOUS TO ME." Haruhi tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and her eyes widen.

" Kaito is that really you?" said Haruhi with tears in her eyes.

" Haruhi? Could it be really you?" said the girl who is called Kaito with tears in her hazel eyes.

Cliff Hanger!

Animerox603: What is the connection between haruhi and the Mystery girl?

Is someone's past going to be revealed?

Here's a promo:

They both hugged each other. Everyone is in huge shock. Haruhi said, " Everyone this Is Kaito."

The vase broke. Karou and Hikaru both said, " looks like you have to pay with your body" with smirks on their faces.

See the next chapter to find out

R&R


End file.
